


There once was a man from Egypt

by Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem asks Bakura to write him a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There once was a man from Egypt

Bakura held firmly onto the reigns as his partner sat behind him‚ head resting on his shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around his waist. The ride had been a quiet one without a word being said between them for the past two hours and when Atem finally did speak it was to ask‚ "Why don't you ever do anything romantic?"

Bakura furrowed his eyebrows. Okay. Weird question. So weird‚ in fact‚ that all he could find himself saying in response was‚ "Huh?"

Atem shrugged. "I hear the women in the palace sometimes talk about the things their lovers do for them. Gifts‚ compliments‚ poetry...things like that. Things _you_ have never done."

"Are you for real? Okay‚ first of all‚ gifts? You know how I make my living‚ right? Of course you do. You won't shut up about how much you disapprove of my 'lifestyle'. And it's a guarantee that any present I get you will be thanks to my sticky fingers. Second‚ compliments? You're honestly upset because I don't constantly tell you how amazing you are? Which is a load of bull‚ by the way. Just the other day I went on for a whole half hour about how amazing your blowjobs are and-"

Atem groaned into his shoulder as he said‚ "All right‚ all right. I get it. What about a poem then? Write me a poem‚ Bakura."

The older man felt his eye twitch. He was ninety percent sure that Atem honestly didn't care he wasn't all lovey dovey and was only doing this to mess with him but...Bakura grinned. If his pharaoh wanted a poem then he'd give him one. 

"Okay‚" he smirked‚ "how about I recite you something about how I first fell in love with you?"

"You...seriously? That‚ um‚ does sound pretty romantic actually. Okay then."

Bakura paused‚ thinking for a moment‚ before dramatically clearing his throat and saying:

There once was a pharaoh named Atem

Whose dick was far better than the rest of them

And as I lay on the grass

With him buried in my arse

I realised I'd found quite a gem

Bakura sat there with a smug look on his face‚ proud at what he'd come up with on the spot. Without saying a word‚ Atem pulled away from his shoulder and pressed his forehead against his back‚ completely hiding his face. He begun to shake violently wiping the smirk off the other's face and causing Bakura to have an Oh Crap moment. It typically took a lot to get Atem mad but when he was he was a force to be reckoned with. And he didn't need a bunch of gods to help him out either. He could cut down any man with his words alone.

Bakura cringed‚ trying to think fast how to get out of this‚ when he was suddenly surprised by the pharaoh throwing his head back and letting out a loud bark of laughter. "You cheated! That wasn't a poem. That was a limerick."

"Hey‚ it was about you and it rhymed. Good enough for me‚" he said‚ now able to breath and chuckling along with him.

"Not all poetry rhymes‚ you know."

"The good stuff does. The better stuff involves your junk and my behind. Or vice versa. Oh‚ man‚ I should write one about that time you were on your knees and I-"

He went on like that for the entire ride. It was five hours before they reached their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent ten minutes trying to decide if this was worthy of a T or M rating. Still not quite sure. Anyway‚ inspired to do this after reading several fics about characters writing their lovers poetry. I think I did pretty well. Byron‚ eat your heart out.


End file.
